The Dating Game
"The Dating Game" is episode 10 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "When Jasper decides to have a party, Topaz is left Trolled over by the love train and will do anything for an invite. In an effort to win him over, Topaz uses spells to first change herself then accidentally changes Jasper into a sneaky geek. As per Cinderella rules, the BFFL have 'til midnight to change Jasper back into Topaz's sweetie-pumpkin-- but can they escape detention first?" Synopsis Topaz spies Jasper, the troll she has a crush on, handing out invitations for his party to Coral and her cheerleaders. As he walks by, Topaz intentionally drops a book, but he misses her hint that she wants him to pick it up for her. She bends over to get it and he finally hands it to her, then leaves without giving her an invitation. Later at Trollzopolis Mall, she expresses her concerns to the others and isn’t impressed when Ruby flaunts the invitation Jasper gave her earlier. They try to give her advice but while Amethyst says she should just be herself and be honest with Jasper, Sapphire and Ruby insist she change herself to fit an image he’ll be attracted to. Ruby takes her to the mall runway where they see Jasper and Flint staring at the models, which they assume means they are attracted to the women. To gain his attention, Topaz should look like them, and Ruby helps her achieve the look with a spell. In actuality, Jasper and Flint are mocking the runway trolls for their funny clothes and strutting, but are shocked when Topaz, dressed like the others, comes down the walk. She can’t walk in their shoes, however, and stumbles off the runway right on top of the boys, getting smoothie all over herself and Jasper. He is surprised by her, stating she doesn’t look quite right. After cleaning up, Topaz is further dismayed and when she sees Onyx receiving an invitation as well, she is angry. Onyx offers the sticky invitation to her but she refuses it, wanting one of her own, and runs off. Leaving the mall, she runs across Jasper’s lost necklace and has a vision of him wearing it as he dances with Coral at his party, leaving her outside. Topaz stops herself from returning his necklace, as she now realizes she should not be changing herself: she should be changing him! Topaz sneaks into the Amber Caves and uses a drop of amber to cast a spell on Jasper’s necklace to make him “not the same”. The next day, the other trolls are worried about her until Topaz walks up to them, quite happy with herself. She waves off their attempts to comfort her over Jasper’s previous rejections, now confident she’ll be getting that invitation. But when Jasper finally does arrive at school, he is not like himself. His clothes have become incredibly nerdy, his voice is nasally, and when he sees how the BFFLs have violated dress code with their outfits, he calls in Principal Trollercrombie to penalize them. This includes Topaz, who is aghast at how her spell has backfired. Ruby is enraged by this new Jasper and destroys his previous invitation to the party, refusing to go. He, however, is in disbelief that he ever planned a party to begin with. He reaches out to Topaz who is shocked he would get her in trouble; he defends that rules must be followed and she storms away. At the same time, Ruby is doing something with her Spell Phone and when Jasper picks up, he’s hit with a spell that makes his pants fall down. The other trolls laugh at him, except for Topaz who looks on in regretful sorrow. During lunch, Onyx is still mad about Jasper ratting on them. He walks over to their table, feeling bad about things, but still insisting it was the right decision. He then approaches Topaz and asks her for a date, which shocks her. The girls are interested in him inviting her to the party, but he continues to insist there is no party as he’d rather study for college exams. Topaz is confused by this, given that he’s already gotten her detention but now wishes to ask her out. She refuses the invitation and after he threatens to report her for littering, the others are finally suspicious of his changed personality. Jasper then invites Topaz to help check bathrooms for people who don’t wash their hands and the troll finally snaps, storming away and followed by her friends. As they leave, Amethyst interrogates Topaz, knowing she likely cast a spell on the boy. She breaks down and admits what she’s done, unable to be glad that he likes her now as she no longer likes him. The trolls suggest a reversal spell but as Topaz misunderstood the advice of Obsidian and used fresh amber, the spell is impossible to break. Amethyst calls Grandma Van Der Troll for advice and when she gives the phone to Topaz, she’s instructed to take Jasper to the caves and return the necklace she left behind. At this moment, Jasper runs out of the school building being chased by Rock who insists he did wash his hands, though apparently not long enough. Jasper tries to call the principal but Rock smashes his phone and continues to pursue him. The girls ask Topaz what would happen if they don’t heal Jasper by sunset, to which she replies he’ll be stuck this way forever; that is if he survives that long. The girls go looking for the spelled troll and find him on top of the flagpole where he’d been hiding. Ruby convinces him to come down since Rock doesn’t have the attention span to stay angry that long. They tell the boy he must come with them to the Amber caves to stop a group of vandalizers, even declaring him to have been selected as junior patrol officer. But before they can leave, Trollercrombie comes to take Topaz and Onyx to detention, while selecting Jasper to be their detention monitor. Topaz bemoans what she’s done to the boy she liked while the remaining trolls try to figure out how to break the spell before sunset. They combine their spells and turn Topaz, Jasper, and Onyx into mice, smuggling them out in their bags (and ignoring Jasper’s indignation). Reaching the caves, Onyx-mouse distracts the guard while the rest sneak inside. They locate Jasper’s necklace and after placing it around his neck, transform him back to a troll and to his original self. He wonders about the goo on his jewelry. The mice spell wears off on Topaz who confesses to what she had done all so he’d invite her to his party. Jasper tells her he already liked her from the start for being just as she is and reveals the invitation he’d been carrying around for her, scared she would refuse. She happily accepts it. The spell on Onyx has also worn off and as she enters the cave, seeing Topaz and Jasper in their moment, she is disgusted. Amethyst hurries the couple along so they can avoid getting caught. As they leave, Ruby asks Jasper is she can get a replacement invitation, since she destroyed hers from before. Spell Moment * Rewind Spell Spells Used *'Give Topaz all of that model's flair, the clothes, the shoes, the look, the hair' **User: Ruby **Result: Transforms Topaz into a runway model *'For Jasper to like me, my life's aim, for this to happen make him not the same' **User: Topaz **Result: Turns Jasper into an opposite version of himself *'Just so Onyx won't be in trouble, make her skirt grow on the double' **User: Ruby **Result: Stretches the length of Onyx's skirt to pass school regulations *'N/A' **User: Ruby **Result: Makes Nerd-Jasper's pants fall down and makes him unable to pull them up *'We need a badge that looks real as can be, so Japer won't be a nerd for eternity' **User: Topaz **Result: Creates a realist deputy patrol officer badge to fool Nerd-Jasper *'N/A' (Mixes a make-over spell and a quiet-as-a-mouse spell) **User: Ruby and Amethyst **Result: Transforms Topaz, Onyx, and Nerd-Jasper into mice Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes